megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Joker
is one of two Finalized Noise Changes of Mega Man, the other being Black Ace. The basis for its creation was Dread Joker. It is exclusive to the Red Joker version, and its abilities and folder focuses on delivering heavy, armor-piercing blows while also shrugging off enemy attacks. Specificationshttp://megaman.capcom.com/secret/swf/server10.swf Code Number "003" Mega Man's appearance after having attuned to Noise through the Joker Program and completed finalization. Designed with super heavy armor plates, despite rather low mobility, this transformation features monstrous power output, protection from nuclear-scale explosions and powerful autonomous Noise irritations. *'Meteor Noise Generator:' Two different types of inexhaustible Noise generators that operate continuously. Because these devices generate the Noise that forms the basis for Red Joker's abilities, he can work at full power in any condition or circumstance. Besides working as a generator, it can also irradiate Noise for autonomous attacks and access the Meteor G system. *'R.J. Control Gear:' An extremely powerful device that has been incorporated into the Joker Program. Its power is devoted exclusively to the suppression and control of Noise, allowing R.J. to narrowly maintain self-control in the face of the Noise created by its generators. *'Shooting Star Emblem:' This is the form taken by Geo Stelar's Shooting Star Pendant after having undergone EM Wave conversion. The pendant was a gift from his father. This emblem serves as proof that even after synchronizing with the Satellite Server, Geo Stelar maintains his identity and is still able to control his actions. *'Meteor Noise Irradiator:' A weapon that collects Noise transferred from the generator and attacks by shooting it out all at once. By combining the destructive power of the Noise with nuclear fusion energy derived from irradiated Noise, this device can create large-scale explosions that engulf large groups of enemies in flames. *'Cloud of Crimson:' This armor is formed from the generator-created noise that has undergone crystallization. Creates an iron wall against all external attacks and destroys any status-altering program thrown at it in its whirlpool of Noise. Power and Abilities Possesses overwhelming offensive and defensive capabilities that allow him to mow down anything in his path like a tank. An opponent can be damaged merely by standing in front of his constantly generated waves of Noise. Only EM Wave Bodies attuned to Noise through the Ace Program have a chance of withstanding his onslaughts. *'Element:' Null *'Weakness:' None *Locked-On cards have double damage (inclusive of Auto Lock-On). *Buster MAX *Super Armor *Status Guard *No Charge Shot. *'Noise Force Big Bang:' Red Gaia Eraser **Red Joker charges power and detaches the two disk gears from his shoulder pads, aligning them with the sides of the battlefield. He then performs a straightforward blast, hitting anything in his column, and allows the disks to sweep the enemy area with lasers, causing an explosion. The attack hits everything on the field, and the explosion itself has a breaking attribute. This attack hits enemies two to three times with 200 damage per hit. Trivia *If one notices, the selection of battle cards in Red Joker's Finalized folder is not random, but has many references taken from / analogic with Dread Joker's movesets such as: **Big Drop battle cards referenced from Dread Joker's Gigat Building. **Synch Hook and Heat Upper, also possible Axe-family battle cards referenced from Dread Joker's Full Double Swing. **Mech Flame battle cards referenced from Dread Joker's Dread /Grave Meteor Laser. **And but of course, mega battle card Dread Joker and giga battle card Dread Laser correspond with Dread Joker's original movesets. **Also one more possible reference (even though NOT referenced from Dread Joker) is the Buzzsaw battle cards that supposedly has the same function with Red Joker's twin noise-emitting discs. That is, slicing enemy with jets of noise radiated from it while spinning like a buzzsaw, other than shooting Crimson Laser as in Red Gaia Eraser NFB. Gallery StarForceRedJokerConcepts.jpg|Red Joker concepts. MMSFRedJokerFinalizedConcept.jpg|Red Joker Finalized Noise concept. RedJoker.png|Game ending screen features Red Joker sketch. StarForce 3 Red Joker Wallpaper.jpg|Official wallpaper ryusei3_12_1600_1200.jpg|Red Joker Wallpaper RedJokerBlack.png|Red Joker Silhouette WHF08_Red_Joker_Card.jpg|Red Joker Artwork See also * Black Ace * Noise Change References Category:Noise Change